Beneath
by blubearmuse
Summary: An AU Spyla story.
1. Beauty in the breaking

**My first Spyla fic. Enjoy, and remember to leave reviews.**

**This is an AU Spyla story. **

* * *

Ashley slept soundly and tossed for a bit before waking up. She rubbed her eyes and gently got off her bed and quietly crept downstairs for some coffee. She waltzed into the kitchen paying no attention to Kyla who was in a thin strap light blue tank top and her undies, she sat on a stool in front the counter her head buried in a small black notebook with frayed edges. Instead she poured her coffee into her mug and was about to head back upstairs when Kyla called to her saying, "Can't you say good morning?"

With a hand on the banister, Ashley turned around; mug still in hand. "Yeah, good morning," Ashley said in a slightly irritated manner.

Kyla closed her notebook and turned slightly in the stool. "I know you're not happy about me being here." Ash let go of the banister and glared at her little sister saying, "You're damn right I'm not!!" said Ashley raising her voice. "So why don't you take your half of the money and get the hell out of here"

Kyla grimaced and stood up to face Ashley. "Look okay I didn't come here for the money, I came here to get to know dad... and to get to know you"

Ashley set the mug on the counter, snarled and crossed her arms. "First of all," she paused and eyed the picture on her and dad in San Francisco on the fridge then looked back at Kyla. "there's wear you're wrong the only thing dad ever cared about was partying we're just two mistakes from his screwed up life and secondly the whole you getting to know me bit won't fly because that would mean I have to like you which is never going to happen"

With that said, she took up her coffee and headed back upstairs to her room. When Ashley got back to her room she quietly shut the door and sat in the floor taking small sips from her mug as she gazed at the beautiful blonde that lay asleep in her bed. Spencer fumbled beneath the sheet then rubbed her still tired eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head," said Ashley happily. She calmly placed the mug on the floor. A nervous smile filled her face.

Spencer nuzzled her head in the pillow. Ashley moved towards her bed and began running her fingers through Spencer's hair. Spencer looked up, her icy blue eyes shining ever so beautifully as the sun glistened in the morning sky. "Stop I'm okay"

"I'm glad you're here" Ashley said smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" Spencer asked.

Ashley kissed Spencer's hand. "I'd love to, but you might want to see who's been looking for you"

Ashley waved Spencer's phone in her hand then gave it to her. Spencer got out of bed, changed her clothes, and called Glen back. "

Glen what's wrong?" Spencer asked into the phone.

A frantic Glen rambled on about what happened.

"Glen calm down, I don't understand"

This time Glen talked alittle bit slower so his sister could understand.

"What?! I'm on my way" Spencer quickly closed the phone.

Ashley had a worried expression on her face when she spoke, "What's wrong?"

Spencer turned to Ashley her dark blonde hair falling into her face. "It's Chelsea um she lost the baby"

"Oh my god," Ashley said quietly. "I'll drive"

The two exited Ashley's mansion and drove down to the hospital. When they got there, they found Glen in the waiting room sitting nervously and looking totally guilty.

"Glen," Spencer said calmly running to her brother's side.

"It's my fault Chelsea lost..." His words drifted into a whisper.

"Glen don't...don't blame yourself for what happened," Spencer said sweetly.

Ashley stood there watching Spencer and Glen, and nervously rubbed her arm. "Um, I'm going to go check on Chelsea"

Spencer rubbed her hand on Glen's shoulder and looked up at Ashley. "I'll be out here with Glen"

Ashley could sense the tension that was now building, but she shrugged it off and headed for Chelsea's hospital room. She knocked on the door, then entered.

"Hi Chelsea, if you don't want to be here I'll leave," Ashley said, thumb pointing to the door.

Chelsea sniffled. "Hey Ash, no it's okay. I'm glad you're here"

Ashley smiled as she took a seat in the chair by Chelsea's bed. "I'm so sorry," Ashley began. "Um do you know?" Ashley asked nervously as she was unsure if it was too soon.

"It would have been a girl" Chelsea said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Ashley got out the chair and reached over to hug Chelsea.

"Does it ever get easier?" Chelsea asked breaking the hug. Ashley sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Eventually but it takes time" Ashley said playing with ring on her finger.

"I remember once when you told me you had lost your baby, have you healed since then...I mean with the miscarriage" Chelsea sat there looking at Ashley, who now sat there quietly her head looking at the floor her hair covering most of her face.

"I've gotten past it but it's still hard because I still think about what it would have been like; to hold her and have her call me Mommy " Ashley said looking up at Chelsea tears running down her cheek.

Chelsea stretched up and wrapped her arms around Ashley in a cuddly embrace. The two sat there crying in each other's arms.

Spencer quietly slipped into Chelsea's hospital room. She stood there for a moment looking at the them in their embrace, a hurt look now filled her face.

"Glen's going to drop me home. I'll just talk to you later, bye Chelsea" She waved goodbye to Chelsea and left the room.

"Spencer" Ashley called back to her. She stopped and turned back to Chelsea.

"I'll call you okay" Chelsea nodded. "Bye Ash"

"Bye Chels" Ashley smiled and waved to her before leaving the room. "Spencer" she said again this time running to catch up to Spencer.

"Spencer can you wait" Ashley said finally catching up to the blonde.

"I have nothing to say to you" Spencer said without stopping.

"Spencer" Ashley said pleadingly.

Spencer reluctantly turned around crossing her arms against her chest.

"What's your problem?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing okay," Spencer began. "I'm just stressed about school and exams. Not like you'd know anything about that since you've moved on to bigger and better things"

Ashley feeling totally insulted got on the defensive. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you have Ego now... and Aiden. So you don't have to worry about us "little people" when you get famous"

"Okay I may have Ego But I certainly don't want Aiden. I only want you. An there's wear you're wrong if I ever was to become "famous" I could never forget about you because you'd be right by my side" Ashley said, a smile coming across her face.

Spencer smiled when she'd heard her say, "You'd be right by my side."

Then her smile fell as Ashley had just gotten a text on her phone; it was from Chelsea. It read:**Meet me at my studio.**

Ashley closed the phone and raised a finger and told Spencer she'd be right back.

She had went back to Chelsea's hospital room.

"Hey I just got your text," Ashley said entering Chelsea's room.

"Um I hope you don't mind I was hoping we could get some coffee and maybe talk" Chelsea said staring at Ashley.

"Oh sure no problem. I'll come by around 4" Ashley said waving goodbye.

"Okay" Chelsea smiled.

"Bye" Ashley waved and left the room and went back to Spencer.

"Sorry I just had to take care of something," Ashley said.

"Okay" Spencer said.

"Oh shoot. I totally forget I have to meet Aiden at Ego," Ashley said. "Call you later" Ashley kissed Spencer goodbye and left the hospital.

"Bye" Spencer said, watching Ashley walk away. She called Glen.

**"Hey where are you?"**

"Oh I'm at work. Have Ashley give you a ride"

Before she could answer Glen hung up the phone. Now she was stuck at hospital with no way of getting home, unless... She punched some numbers on her phone and pressed talk.

** "Hey Kyla. It's me Spencer"**

"Hi Spencer," Kyla said happily tapping on her laptop's keyboard.

**"Um I was wondering if you could pick me up?"**

"Where are you?" Kyla asked.

**"I'm at the hospital. Don't worry I'm not hurt or anything just visting a friend" Spencer said taking a seat in the chair.** **"Sorry I'm rambling"**

"No it's okay," Kyla said smiling.

**"So can you pick me up?"**

"Sure. I'll be there in like five minutes," Kyla said. "Bye"

"Bye"

_Click. _Spencer closed the phone. An patiently waited for Kyla to come.

- - -

"Hi Spencer," Kyla said happily coming in the hospital's main entrance.

"Hey Kyla" Spencer got up and walked over to Kyla. "Sorry for calling you I didn't know who else to call"

"Oh it's no problem. Are you ready to go?" Kyla said pointing to her Jeep.

"Yeah" Spencer walked over to Kyla's Jeep and got into the passenger side.

"So you and Ashley are together?" Kyla asked driving down Sunset boulevard.

"Um yeah we are actually" Spencer scratched her head.

Kyla looked over at Spencer and noticed she was uncomfortable. "Is something going on with you guys?"

"I don't know. I mean one minute we're so happy then the next I find myself feeling somewhat jealous" Spencer said honestly.

"You jealous? That's news" Kyla said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well you know how her and Aiden have history, seeing her with him it really hurts sometimes" Spencer looked down at her black strap shoes then out the window.

"Enough about Ashley tell me something about you"

"Me?" Kyla asked surprised.

"Yeah, what's your story?" Spencer asked.

Kyla stopped at a red light. "Well I was born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland. Until last year..." Kyla wiped her eye and kept on driving.

"Say do you want to go somewhere later to your mind off you know who?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun" Spencer said.

"Okay" Kyla smiled. "So are going straight home?" Kyla asked. Spencer nodded.

* * *

"This is my stop. Thanks again for driving me home"

"Don't mention it. If you need a ride you can always call me" Kyla smiled.

They hugged and then Spencer stepped out on to the sidewalk.

"Bye" Spencer waved.

"Bye" Kyla rounded the corner and drove home.

The moment Spencer stepped inside her house her cell phone rang.

"Hey sexy" Ashley said over the phone.

"Hey Ash" Spencer sat on the couch at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Come to Ego with me tonight" Ashley said.

"I'd love to," Spencer began then remembered the plans she'd made with Kyla. "but I have plans"

"Oh" Ashley said, disappointed.

"Can you come over for breakfast at my house tomorrow morning?"

"Sure" Spencer said calmly.

"Okay bye" Ashley smiled as she hung up the phone.

Spencer sighed and went up to her room to think. She closed the door, and went into her walk-in closet to sit down. _Things between me and Ashley are going so great right now, but the moment I see her with Aiden I can't help but feeling jealous because of their history, _Spencer thought to herself. _And then there's Kyla; Ashley's little sister we haven't known each other for long but we're becoming really close. But I'm with Ashley and I'm not going to let jealousy get the better of me and ruin us._

Back at Ego...

"Aiden, I love this song" Ashley said excited.

"Ash you love every song" Aiden said walking to the dance floor.

Ashley walked over to Aiden and pulled him further into the dance floor. The two began dancing, not as friends but as if they were more I mean totally sexy dance moves._ It was really _**hot**_ in that room._

Aiden slowly moved his hand down to Ashley's waist as they danced now in a sensuous manner. Ashley put her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his chest. They stood their for a moment, before Ashley pulled back staring into his emerald green eyes.

He realized were this was going and immediately made up an excuse. "I should be leaving now.

My dad wants me to help him...fix the...no did I say fix I meant he want's me to wash his car," Aiden said. This was his poor attempt at a lie.

Ashley of course saw right through it and said, "Why don't you stay?"

"My dad's car is not going to wash it self. So I'll just see you later" Aiden gave her a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek and left Ego.

Ashley crossed her arms for a moment not realizing that she had just tried to make a move on her ex-boyfriend, she walked out of Ego and drove down to Spencer's house.

She had calmly walked out her car and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell on Spencer's front door.

She felt her head start to hurt as she remembered the last time she'd been in this house; when Paula dragged her out the house by the hair in nothing but her underwear. She shook and feeling and began to calm down.

The end of chapter one... please give feedback!!


	2. When the wall begins to crumble

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy, and remember to leave reviews.**

* * *

Previously...

Aiden slowly moved his hand down to Ashley's waist as they danced now in a sensuous manner. Ashley put her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his chest. They stood there for a moment, before Ashley pulled back staring into his emerald green eyes. He realized where this was going and immediately made up an excuse.

"I should be leaving now. My dad wants me to help him fix the car...no did I say fix I meant he wants me to wash his car," Aiden said. This was his poor attempt at a lie.

Ashley of course saw right through it and said, "Why don't you stay?"

"My dad's car not going to wash itself. So I'll just see you later" Aiden gave her a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek and left Ego.

Ashley crossed her arms for a moment not realizing she had just tried to make a move on her ex-boyfriend, she walked out of Ego and drove down to Spencer's house. She had calmly walked out of her car and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell on Spencer's front door. She felt her head start to hurt as she remembered the last time she'd been in this house; when Paula dragged her out the house in nothing but her underwear. She shook the feeling and began to calm down.

End...

Mrs. Carlin opened the door, Ashley had felt her heart start to beat faster and faster as she'd stared into the eyes of her girlfriend's mother. The unnerving silence made Ash very uncomfortable causing her to feel the need to rub her left arm.

"Um hi Paula, Mrs. Carlin" Ash finally managed to blurt out.

"Hi Ashley" Paula said calmly, a forcive smile came across her face.

"How are you doing with everything?" Ashley asked softly.

"It's been hard" Paula said honestly.

"Is Spencer home?" Ashley asked.

"Uh yeah" Paula said. "Spence, Ashley's here"

Spencer was still sitting in her closet when her mother called her downstairs telling her Ashley was there. Spence slowly got off the floor and quietly made her way out of the room.

"Spence" Paula said again.

Spencer walked all the way downstairs and blankly stared at her mother. "Mom I heard you"

"I'm leaving" Paula took the hint and wandered into the kitchen leaving her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend standing in the doorway, to talk.

"Hi" Ashley said softly.

"Hi" Spencer said back.

"What's wrong you look like you've been crying?" Ashley asked concerned.

The moment those words escaped from Ashley's mouth she'd felt the anger and sadness build up in her again.

"Do you want to know why I've been crying, do you?" Spencer yelled.

Ashley could see the pain in Spencer's eyes as she shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts seeing you with Aiden?" Spencer said tears running down her face.

"Nothing happened" Ashley said.

"The two of you have history that's pretty hard to compete with" Spencer crossed her arms.

"It's not a competition. I only want you" Ashley said. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Believe you? I love you and I trust you with all my heart. I just don't trust you when you're with him" The last words Spencer spoke in a bitchy tone meant to hurt Ashley.

Ashley began shaking her head totally disagreeing with Spencer's last statement. A breath of cool air escaped from Spencer's lips just before Ashley leant in trapping Spencer in a soft yet passionate kiss.

The tears kept flowing down Spencer's cheeks but she was more relaxed now being in Ashley's arms, having Ashley's lips brush against hers she felt so safe.

Spencer smiled at Ashley as she broke the kiss.

"It's getting late," Ashley said pointing outside. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure" Spencer said happily.

Ashley waved. "Bye" She walked over to her convertible and drove off.

Spencer walked back inside and went into the kitchen for a smoothie. "Oh sugar Kyla"

Spencer cursed herself for forgetting about the younger brunette and quickly ran up to her room to change. She pulled on her piglet graphic tee, her beige mini skirt and her white flip flops and headed out the door.

She was out of breathe by time she'd gotten to her house because of how fast she was running; her cheeks were bright red and it felt like her lungs were on fire. She swallowed hard and rang the doorbell.

Kyla walked downstairs in a cute polka dot babydoll top, flower embroided denim mini, and rainbow socks. "Hi Spencer"

Spence could barely breathe but a warm yet embracing smile filled her face. "Hi Kyla"

Kyla gestured for the blonde to come inside. She obliged asking, "Can I have a drink of water?"

"No problem" Kyla disappeared into the kitchen -- walking back with a glass of water in her hand. "Here you go"

Spencer took the glass happily and gently took a seat on the couch. "Thanks. Um, any chance I could have a hint as to where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise" Kyla took out the clip that was holding her bun together and spun her hair to give it that extra bounce. "I'll get my shoes and then we can go"

Spencer nodded and waited for Kyla. In the meantime she took up a recent issue of Teen Vogue and began flipping through the pages.

A few minutes later, Kyla came back downstairs a beige handbag around her shoulder car keys in hand.

"Are you ready?" Spencer turned her head and smiled, she put the magazine back where she found it and followed Kyla outside to her car.

Once again Spencer got in the passenger side, Kyla revved up the engine as they drove down into the city.

**To be continued...**


	3. Are you really that clueless

Leave reviews, they're always appreciated

* * *

"Spencer, why are with Ashley if she treats like this?" Kyla asked curiously while driving down Sunset Boulevard.

"Excuse me?"

Kyla ignored the question for a minutes until she pulled over and parked her car. "Ashley doesn't want you"

"Who are you to tell me that my girlfriend doesn't want me?!"

"Well she makes it pretty obvious. If you haven't noticed she spends 95 of her time throwing herself all over Aiden"

To be continued...


	4. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
